Ich fühl wie du
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Songfic. Am Abend des Abschlussfestes 1997 denkt Harry nach und bekommt auf einmal auf dem Turm Besuch...


**

* * *

**

Name: „Ich fühl wie du"  
  
**Teile:** 1 / 1  
  
**Genre:** Romance  
  
**Autor:** LillyAmalia  
  
**Beta-**Leser: Obelix72, kissgirl  
  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört davon nichts!!! Das Potter-Universum gehört JKR und der echt geniale Song „Ich fühl wie du"gehört Peter Maffay. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld!  
  
**Widmung:** Für Obelix72! Meinen lieben Beta, der das Paring HP/HG so gerne hat und mir immer fleißig reviewt! Also, Obelix72, die hab ich extra für dich geschrieben! Viel Spaß!  
  
**Hinweis:** Hmm, mal wieder eine meiner spontanen Einfälle. Wer keinen Kitsch mag, sollte jetzt aufhören zu lesen, weil das hier ist echt kitschig!  
  
**Zeitrahmen:** Es ist der Abschlussball von Harry, Hermine. Die Songfic ist auf HP 1 – HP 5 aufgebaut, sowie der Schachtheorie mit Ron (näheres hierzu findet ihr auf der Homepage www.lillyamalia.de.vu unter hpkolumne).  
  
So, jetzt hab ich genug geschwafelt! Nun geht's ans eingemachte! Ich freu mich natürlich über jede Review!

* * *

Harry schaute zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben, vom Astronomieturm aus, über das gewaltige Schulgelände der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was gerade in diesem Augenblick in der Großen Halle vor sich ging; Albus Dumbledore tanzte wahrscheinlich gerade mit Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape versuchte mit seinem Blick die Gryffindors sowie Remus Lupin zu erdolchen und Hermine...

__

_Ich fühl wie du.  
Ja, es ist soweit.  
__Für immer du  
in alle Ewigkeit._

Hermine würde entweder traurig in einer Ecke sitzen und über den Tod ihres Freundes Ron Weasley nachdenken oder sie erzählte allen, dass sie an irgendeiner Uni angenommen wurde und ab Herbst studieren würde.  
  
„Ron", seufzte Harry und strich sich durch die zerstrubbelten Haare, die immer noch nach allen Seiten abstanden. Den Tod seines besten Freundes vor fast einem Jahr hatte er noch immer nicht überwunden. Ron hatte sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort geopfert, damit Harry die Zauberwelt endlich retten konnte. Dies ist ihm letztenendlich auch gelungen.  
  
Für Harry war es hart, denn Ron war sein aller erster Kumpel gewesen. Nie in den Jahren zuvor war Harry Freundschaft und Liebe widerfahren. Doch für Hermine war es schrecklicher: Zum Zeitpunkt von Rons Tod war sie mit ihm fest zusammen gewesen.

_Ich fühl wie du  
und will dich fühlen.  
ich hör dir zu._

__

Harrys Herz schmerzte an den Gedanken von Hermine. Er liebte sie schon lange, doch nie hatte er sich getraut etwas zu sagen; Erst war sie mit Ron zusammen und nun sollte es nicht so aussehen, als würde er das Andenken an Ron zerstören wollen.

_Auch ohne Worte  
kann ich dich versteh'n.  
Du wirst seh'n,  
denn bist du da  
geht die Sonne auf  
und ich geh wie auf Wolken.  
Oh – und werd es immer tun!_

__

„Hermine...", murmelte Harry leise und senkte den Kopf. All seine Gedanken und Gefühle kreisten um dieses Mädchen.  
  
„Was ist denn, Harry? Ich weiß selber wie ich heiße", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Sofort drehte er sich um und lächelte verlegen.  
  
„Ähm..."

_In mir brennt ein  
neues Feuer.  
Ich gebe zu,  
Zärtlichkeit war  
vor dir nur ein Wort,  
nicht mehr;_

__

„Was ist los, Harry? Warum bist du wieder hier oben und nicht unten feiern?"  
  
„Mir ist nicht nach feiern zu Mute... Und was machst du hier? Soweit ich weiß hälst du in 5 Minuten deine Rede."  
  
„Na ja, ich habe gesagt, dass ich erst damit anfange, wenn du da bist. Ich hatte im Gefühl, dass du hier oben bist und an ihn denkst... Kommst du mit nach unten? Ich möchte, dass du die Rede hörst!"  
  
Minuten, in denen sich die beiden anschwiegen verstrichen und Harry senkte immer weiter seinen Kopf und seine Gefühle liefen Amok.

_ Ich mag dich sehr  
und bist du nicht da,  
hört mein Herz auf zu  
schlagen  
und wird es nie mehr tun!_

__

„Mine, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, denke ich nicht wirklich an Ron. Meine Gedanken gehören schon längst jemand anderem!"  
  
„Und wem?"  
  
„Jemandem, den ich seit Jahren liebe."  
  
„Harry... Du weißt, dass du mir jederzeit alles sagen kannst!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß..."  
  
Wieder trat Schweigen ein.  
  
„Harry James Potter!", donnerte Hermine. „Jetzt rede endlich mit mir! Und wenn du es nicht machst, dann auch gut, aber du wirst jetzt mit mir da runter gehen und feiern!"  
  
„Nein, schon gut, ich erzähl es dir!"  
  
„Geht doch!"  
  
„Hermine, wir kennen uns schon so lange und haben so viel gemeinsam erlebt. Du und Ron, ihr seit meine besten Freunde! Keiner wird euch je das Wasser reichen können... Mine, ich liebe dich!"

_Ich fühl wie du.  
Du bist mein Leben!  
Für immer du,  
es wird niemals anders sein.  
Ich hör dir zu.  
Auch ohne Worte  
__kann ich dich versteh'n,  
du wirst seh'n,  
denn bist du da..._

„Oh, Harry!"Schluchzend warf sich Hermine in die Arme des vollkommen überraschten Harrys. Dieser erwiderte sofort die Umarmung und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
  
„Sorry, Mine... Ich wollte die Wunden nicht aufreißen!"  
  
„Harry! Was redest du denn da? Ich bin doch nur so überglücklich! Schon seit langem warte ich auf diese Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören! Ich liebe dich doch auch!"  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Harry leise. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort.  
  
„Ja! Komm, wir sollten endlich runtergehen!"  
  
„Okay."  
  
Noch bevor sie gingen, hauchte Harry seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie in die Große Halle und feierten gemeinsam ihren Abschluss.

_...Bricht der Himmel  
zusammen.  
Geht ein Sturm durch  
mein Blut.  
Steht die Erde in  
Flammen.  
Wird es immer tun!_

__

_

* * *

_  
  
** ENDE!**

Review????


End file.
